Halo 4
by methelod
Summary: This is the unofficial sequel to Halo 3.
1. Chapter 1

When Master Chief awakens he is on an alien ship and is greeted by an Elite

When Master Chief awakens he is on an alien ship and is greeted by an Elite. He is a bit untrusting but accepts its invitation to come out of the cryo-pod. He has found out that he has been asleep for about one hundred years. Humanity is now working with the Elites to span their control across the universe and the humans are near unveiling two new super weapons. One has been dubbed "Project Ring" and the other was a biological weapon called "Re-animators". When he lands on Earth he finds out that he has some distant nephews, Jeff and Earl, who were drafted to be Spartans, and that some of Johnson's DNA was reanimated by the re-animators and he was suppose to train his nephews, but was soon killed again due to his distinct want to spread re-animation to living beings. Unfortunately Master Chief is supposed to train his nephews and they are wild and irresponsible. Their first mission was to eradicate all the weird acting re-animators.

They landed on the strange test planet; it was a hot day, the air was dry and smelt of rotting corpses, the land was even barer than a desert. All Master Chief cared about was finishing this mission, Jeff and Earl, who are about 18, just wanted to have some fun. In the distance Chief saw an abandoned looking building so that is where they headed.

The inside of the building looked even worse than the outside, most of the metal was rusted, some vegetation was gripping on the sides of the walls, it was the worst smell anyone had ever experienced it was so bad anyone would have a skunk spray them to get the smell off, the smell was so strong they could all taste it, there was blood splattered on the floor but the Chief was already use to this, Jeff and Earl on the other hand wanted to leave without care for any consequences.

Unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a great evil, called Gravemind, that has made plans to eliminate them all. He has set up his pawns and is ready to play.

They enter which they assume was a lab and see even more blood splatter all over and they finally see a re-animator, the flood, eating at a rotting corpse of one of the old scientists. Immediately the fire at it but to no avail the keep firing while Master Chief is calling in for support.

Earl pulled out a rocket launcher which destroyed half the building but killed a whole nest of them getting ready to attack.

As they were fleeing Gravemind had to rethink his original plans, he tried sending armies after them but none of them returned he used all of the tricks he could think of except for a bomb that said nuclear on top of it. He loaded up one of his minions with the bomb and told it to chase after them.

They set up camp and to shifts preparing for another flood attack. It was Jeff's shift and he was the sniper of the group, just waiting for one of them to show up so he could take it down. He got his wish but when the thing exploded and made what looked like a nuclear winter they all became suspicious and made a bunker in the dirt. This battle was far from over and they knew it.

Gravemind attempted to recreate the bomb but his attempts were futile and led to the mutation of some of his creatures. They seemed even more powerful when he thought he had a big enough army they all were launched and it looked like even the armies of the world couldn't have even been a dot compared to this army.

When they saw this gigantic force coming at them they made traps and set up bunkers, they knew they probably wouldn't survive but kept on trying. It was unlike any of the flood Master Chief fought before these were more putrid, disgusting and they smelt of charred bodies. They picked of a few of the frontal waves and a few in the way back but nothing to really make a huge blow until Master Chief found a spare rocket launcher from one of the flood. Then the battle started to turn in their favor until the rocket launcher was empty and the faced a huge goliath of beast, even bigger than Gravemind.

It had multiple arms goo was oozing out of the bullet holes and it made a few moaning noises, anything in its path looked like the flood had taken over the land and desecrated everything. Its mission was to eliminate the threats to its master, the spartans.

It seemed like the bullets weren't doing anything until it got hit in, what was assumed to be, the face. It looked like it was in pain but only for a few seconds. They kept on shooting but eventually it grew resistance to the shots to the 'face' so the shot elsewhere and one hit it in the kneecap which made it fall over but it regenerated the kneecap when it over took any life forms .That gave Master Chief an idea, he told his nephews to go burn all the plant and animals behind them and retreat. He picked up his trusty flamethrower and set to burning the monster. It howled in such pain that even the strongest man would have had to plug his ears and tried to engulf the Chief with its body mass but that failed leaving the thing incapacitated on the ground and dying.

Gravemind felt the pain of his monster it was the first time he knew what it felt like to walk and to die. He wanted revenge on them so he made more and more of his minions. One by one they set of towards their eternal foes to only know the suffering of their fires.

Jeff never knew the smell of the flood but one he detected the smell of year old corpses he knew something was wrong. He woke up his teammates and the prepared for another invasion except this time they got ready with flamethrowers.

The beasts saw their target and waited for knew commands from their master. They made camp and started feasting on any animal that was unlucky enough to walk by. They were told to rest in the day and attack in the night; little did they know the way their own creation happened would lead to their own demise.

The giants walked in a single line formation, they thought this made them stronger, which made it harder to hit the ones in the back but when the last one was left he decided to run for his life leaving only his horrid smell and foot prints.

They set up a radio and tried to contact the nearest planet but the technology at their disposal was not enough to reach even outer space. Master Chief hated rookie technology and tried to make the signal stronger, with some spare wires and the use of Cortana but eventually just gave up.

Cortana suggested that they find a way to destroy Gravemind, again, and then see if anything in the labs could help them fight the beast. They packed up everything and got ready to leave.

End Chapter 1


	2. Doomed men

When they got to the labs it looked even more disturbing than the last time and smelt even more rotten. The sun went down which made the area cooler but made the spartans even more weary. The lights were on inside and alot of the infection had toned down. They figured that Gravemind needed the stuff to make all those beasts. They found a scientist hiding in a closet. He said that Gravemind fed on them one by one leaving them to watch. Apperently the scientist were suppose to improve the reanimators, they found that they work better with a central intelligence but that turned them into a virus like being. It was a subtle change at first but soon it became apparent that the dead weren't enough for the reanimators they wanted to "reanimate" anything.  
"So you couldn't control them?" Jeff asked. "Yes. When they kept reanimating the mice we figured it was just a new behavior but it turned out to be much worse"  
"So this is like the flood?" Asked the Chief.  
"From the evidence we got from your time these are apparently twice as smart and twice as strong as the one you fought." Stated the Scientist "And you never made a backup plan?" Questioned Earl.  
"Yes the nuclear bombs but we tested them in front of the flood and as you probably saw Gravemind either disabled or send out the bombs."Answered the Scientist.  
"Well lets hope the "Ring" can help us."Stated the Chief "Bu,bu,bu,but that would destroy the whole galaxy."Stated Jeff "All we need to do is move the planet enoughso that only it gets destroyed"Stated Chief "Fine but I don't like it." Stated the scientist. 


End file.
